gwvffandomcom-20200214-history
Kiron Theory
Introduction Kiron theory has been made to explain what makes the function's of certain technologies possible in the Stargate universe, as well as the almost magical properties of Naquadah, its offshoots, the coveted metal Trinium and the super dense element neutronium. The Fundamentals of Kiron Theory The following is a piece of transcript from Small Victories (SG1, S4E01). INT—THOR'S SHIP is watching a computer screen showing a schematic of the replicators. Thor is explaining them to her. Her hands are on her head and she looks bewildered. THOR "Each individual building block is capable of exerting a reactive modulating monopolar energy field on other blocks allowing the replicators to assemble themselves into many forms. To our knowledge, the interior of each block contains the following, 2 million isolated kiron pathways…" stops the computer display CARTER "Wh…What's a kiron?" THOR "In simplest terms it is an energy particle." walks over to Thor CARTER "I've never even heard of it." THOR "Yes, I am aware." CARTER "Well, how am I supposed to help figure out how to defeat a kiron-based technology if I don't even know what a kiron is?" THOR "The Asgard would never invent a weapon that propels small weights of iron and carbon alloys by igniting a powder of potassium nitrate, charcoal and sulfur." CARTER "Ok, I get your point." THOR "We cannot think like you." CARTER "Ok…let's forget about the kirons and try to put this in terms that I can understand. Each block is like its own individual computer, capable of communicating with the other blocks, now multiple blocks come together to form bugs and other things in order to perform various tasks, ultimately for the purpose of replicating." THOR "Correct...." A Kiron is a monopolar energy particle. Kirons are the carriers of the Fifth force, which results in an attracting force. The other forces (in terms of relative strength) being the Strong nuclear force, Electromagnetism, the Weak nuclear force, and Gravity. The Kiron force likely occupies the spot between the Strong Force and Electromagnetism. Like Electromagnetism only occurs between particles with charge, so does the Kiron Force (or F5, the fifth force) interact with particles carrying a K-charge. The only known K-charge particle is the Exoton, a particle with a positive charge. The Kiron force's most important feature is that it allows the existence of Maclarium, Naquahdah, Trinium and Neutronium. The Exoton exists within the Nucleus, locked in place by the Strong Force. When multiple Exotons exist within the Nucleus, they exchange Kirons and thus attract. While large atoms can not exist because the Strong Force does not work on long ranges, and Electromagnetism forces the nucleus apart, Exotons provide "anchorage points" for the atom, keeping it together. It also induces a new property for the Atom, namely being able to interact with Kiron fields. As the Kiron is an energy particle, it has no range limit and thus nearby Naquahdah atoms would attract each other, creating a far stronger atomic bond than normally possible. Additionally, a large amount of energy can be stored in this bonding field, revealing how Naquahdah can release so much energy. This, however, is only the beginning. Kiron Theory-Weapons An advanced directed energy weapon has very little to do with the plasma or ions present in it, aside from it being both the byproduct and the carrier of the F5 field (The fifth force), created by kirons and Exotons being released by the fissioning of either the energy profitable naquahdah, naquadria, and the not so much energy profitable trinium and neutronium or the excellent high tech way, utilizing kiron and exotons drawn from subspace using Subspace Taps. In the events of Common Descent, we see a plasma weapon do practically no damage against soil, but when it hits the Stargate, it cuts clean through with unprecented force. Again, those weapons deplete Destiny's shields, but against soil and other "normal" materials it almost harmless, even though the lowest possible energy calculations would put those weapons at low M.T to damage a Stargate and deplete a Alteran shield grid. As will be disscussed later, most shielding is also based on the Kiron principle. Now it can explained. The vast majority of the energy (over 99.999%) is a highly advanced, complex and precise harnessing of the F5 field, or Kiron Field, within the nucleus of naquahdah. Because, if you can harness that field, and modify it, you can make naquahdah's nucleus practically explode. The bonding energy per nucleon would be very, very low, while the energy per particle of the highly energetic kiron field would mean very energetic particles blasting off. The naquadah "debris" would consist of energetically more favorable elements (think: Iron) combined with Exotons and Kirons, as well as Photons and Neutrino's. Because Exotons can interact both with Electromagnetism and Kiron Force, there is a direct bridge between the two. Using whatever highly advanced systems alien civilizations have come up with, the released energy is harnessed in the form of an extraordinarily powerful Kiron/E5 Plasma, which along with waste particles is ejected into one direction. AKA a directed plasma weapon. The plasma has little use but to carry the E5 particles and the Field. Due to years of developing efficient technology to do this the plasma is reletively harmless. This makes the weapons very effective against advanced hulls and shielding grids, but only moderatly effective against other materials. It still possesses the energy of a Daisy Cutter or so, but it's nothing compared to the supernuke it could've been. That is why Staff weapons can still "cook" organic tissue, melt steel and burn fabrics, because super heated plasma is still present in the discharge. That is also why a Goa'uld Ha'taks weapons could quickly deplete any shield not based on a Ex material power source like naquadah. The shield would likely not contain enough energy to absorb the nuclear hot plasma discharges. Replicator Blocks are harmed by projectile weapons but not by plasma weapons because of either of the following explanations: -Either the Kiron Field present in the blocks creates a type of shield highly resistant to plasma weapons, or -The kiron pathways are excellent at diverting energy of both EM and Kiron Force throughout the blocks and convert it and store it. I.E, it becomes a snack. This appears to be the more likely option as Zat discharges are seen energizing a Replicator enough for it to rebuild itself. Kiron Theory-Power flow Another application? Very high energy conduits. Energy can flow through it both as electrons, Kirons and E5 particles. Remember when Atlantis leaking what should have been teratons of energy? Remember the damage? Zero to none. A naquahdah based plasma conduit would transfer teratons of energy per second, in a for us intangible form of energy. Although this presents a danger for nearby "exotic materials" (e.g. Naquahdah), proper shielding of the conduit can prevent this. Plus, should the conduit be damaged or destroyed, you do leak energy but in a relatively harmless form to your ship and yourself. Kiron Theory-Shields Shielding technology is a more complex science. But it comes down to a complex exotic field created by Kiron/Exoton or other such particle interactions capturing and locking E5 particles into a mesh, made of energy but almost physical. This is a very crucial aspect. Essentially, the particles are captured into a almost crystalline mesh of E5 particles, creating a semi-solid structure of highly exotic and poorly understood (By our level of science) particles. The energy contained within such a structure would be quite high, hence why shields require such a powerful initial boost of energy to erect. The structure, through virtue of Strong Forces, Kiron Forces and Electromagnetic Forces, is kept intact and requires little energy imput (as confirmed by the Atlantis expedition). When the shield is under strain, the energy drain becomes much greater. By modifying the structure of the shield at the subatomic level, it would be possible to create semi-permeable shields. That is, a shield will only let particle X through. Furthermore, it is theoretically possible to create shields specifically designed to stop certain kinds of energy better than others. Every particle is subject to particle/wave duality by the power of Quantum Physics and Mechanics. The shield is essentially vibrating, the "bonds" in the mesh, if you can call them that, between the E5 particles (we are unsure about the exact looks of this mesh on the atomic level) are constantly shifting, and when it happens in unison, your shield has an operating frequency. An energy weapon induces a foreign Kiron/E5 field, which hits the shield and begins to rip apart its bonds. It reduces shield integrity. The E5 likely sticks with and interferes with the shield, the Kirons however can penetrate the shield and cause damage to -yes- Naquahdah-based materials. Since naquadah, trinium, neutronium and other such materials are building blocks of the advanced technologies we have discovered, it'll always be present within a ship. If it is not, then the leftover non E5 energy of the weapon will still do damage. Some form of "induction" likely occurs, and this disrupts ship operation. It's also why a Shield never fails prematurely while the Hyperdrive is first to fail, even though Asgard Ships pump nearly 100% of their energy into the hyperdrive without it ever failing. And the lights always work just fine, even though they're not made to handle even .1% of the Hyperdrive's energy conduction levels. A ship shakes, but it never really is torn in half or massively damaged on a structural level. Trinium, its alloys, and other such materials are responsible for this, as it's a perfect material for structural applications. The Kirons induct on it and cause the structure to vibrate. Some shields can become permeable from the inside because the "force" of the shield is projected outward, a fighter would be unable to pass through the outside of the shield after leaving the ship and passing through the inner side. Other shield technologies allow for the realining or disrupting of the mesh bonds within a comparitively small portion of the shield, and certan objects may pass through in that one area. (Energy is partially absorbed by the Shield Generator, while as a byproduct, E5 particles convert some of the energy to EM.) Energy weapons, when tuned properly, can do the same and ignore shields. This requires a very advanced understanding of energy weapons, as only the Tollan and Asgard have been seen accomplishing this, both to the Goauld. The Wraith however, have energy weapons which are more effective against Ancient shields than they are to Asgard Shields, as any energy calculation and comparison will show you. And on the other end, shields can do the same, although this was never proven untill the events of Gauntlet, which was the final piece of the puzzle to the development of shield theory. Shields can adjust (Tune) their operating frequencies and the alignment of there "mesh" to be more effective against some weapons fire. With further tuning and technical understanding the almost physical crystaline structure of a shield can be designed to channel weapons fire through itself harmlessly and deflected completely or in the case of the Ori, absorbed. Kiron Theory-Naquadah/Trinium/Neutronium Naquahdah and its variants cannot exist by nature's rules, the nuclear force's would get to weak for such a big atom, and they unleash unrealistic amounts of energy, beyond E=MC^2 , however, there is a particle which can be pointed at, which can make it happen. The Kiron ands its partner, the Exoton. Thor describes a Kiron as a "monopolar energy particle". Or to be more precise, describes a Kiron Pathway as a "modulated monopolar energy field". Replicators use it to communicate, and later on the relation between communication and bonding is confirmed by interactions with the Asurans. Such a particle, thus, attracts. Where this would be useful is in a Naquahdah atom's nucleus. However, it would be noticeable in materials such as Uranium if it worked on every particle. Therefore they do not. Thus, an exotic particle has to be present in Naquahdah for it to react to Kirons, while regular matter has a generally minimal reaction. Now quantum physics doesn't rule out that such a particle is really a superpositional mess of virtual particles, which could very nicely explain why it only occurs in Naquahdah. As well as Neutronium and Trinium. Trinium gets it's "superstrength" and "superlow" density from Kiron interactions, and it's atom's would need to have an extraordinarly large electron cloud while still requiring a superpowerful field to keep the atoms together. Neutronium is a material only understood by the more advanced races of the Stargate universe, like the Asgard and Ancients. It is suspected that it has such a strong Kiron field that it, in combination with Nanotechnology, can overcome nuclear attraction forces. Origins of Kirons/Exotons and E5 elements. How are these exotic elements made? The current best theory is that there is an exotic type of star called an X-star or E5 star present through throughout the galaxies or at least was present throughout the galaxies at some point in time. These stars were similiar to your average star but in them their are/were massive amounts of E5 particles, when they go super nova the massive energies release causes elements to form....like in all super novas. The pressence of E5 particles always results in the creation of the exotic element naquadah. Trinium is not as common but is also produced by these reactions, neutronium is the least common formed exotic element in X-star novas. The size and the star and different levels of E5 particles present influence the creation of exotic elements. Where did the X-stars come from? They begin to form like normal stars but where they form their are large amounts of E5 particles which were created at the beginning of the universe. Anti-E5 particles and Anti-exotic elements A recent addition to kiron theory, that anti-kirons and anti-exotons could exist, and form anti-naquadah, anti-trinium, and anti-neutronium. They have not been found in nature. Kiron Theory: Cloaks Cloaks can operate on different principles. *Essentially a cloak is a shield were all particles are in a subspace/realspace superposition. Here, the state is maintained. EM hits the shield, gets absorbed, a corresponding Kiron is sent by the E5 while maintaining Energy and Momentum, and then hits an E5 in subspace superposition, the process reverses and a Photon has just been bent through the Cloak. The photon does not bounce back to eyes and makes the object invisible. Cloaks can also do this with other forms of E.M and exotic radiation spectrums used in sensor technology, making them immune to certain scanning equippment. *Cloaks are like shields, but use the Metamaterial way. That is, the structure of the shield is such, that light and other particles are bent via the shield around the ship. This means that immensely precise shield structures are required. Shields can not function when a vessel, person or facility is cloaked, as they would always leak an energy signature and given the similar nature of cloaks and shields, the shield would disrupt the cloak and make it useless. The same principle applies to energy based weapon systems, the effectively null the entire point of the cloak. Some weapons actually disrupt the cloaking field, forcing it too disengage. This can cause serious damage to the cloaking system and other systems. Kiron Theory-Hyperspace/communications The following is merely a speculation of how it might work, as Stargate never gives sufficiently accurate evidence for how it works: The realm of subspace has different rules then standard space. A particle is sent in superposition. It can not be too stable or otherwise it would not work. Basically a Kiron Burst, placed in Realspace/Subspace superposition (thus occuring in both places at ones), is shot. Since Subspace is much denser and filled with energy/particle/radiations than Realspace, the Kirons would hit Subspace Particles (or energy), and thus be "forced" into subspace. They continue their path there. This isn't permanent. The particles "leak" back, and become detectable. By picking the correct phases and frequencies, you might reasonably predict when and where they drop out en masse, thus creating a Databurst. Due to the not-so-precise nature of this, it's detectable when someone sends them, and such bursts can technically be picked up by people in the vicinity. A Hyperdrive localizes a massive amount of Kiron energy into a relatively small space. Mass, and thus energy, deform space itself, alowing the opening of a "window" into subspace. A Kiron, being Kiron/E5 energy, Electromagnetic Energy, and Mass in one, would have the unique and strange property of bending both Space (mass) and Subspace, this bending equaling movement. Kiron Theory-Inertialess Drives Lastly, the Inertialess Drive technology. It is a very energy-expensive system, but it comes down to using a more primitive shield. The basic idea is that you expand the less powerful shield one direction, disengage it and then re-engage it near your ship in an unexpanded state. This creates Kiron/E5 thrust in that 3 dimensional direction. Repeat this process and you get an advanced engine. A many times more complex and not as commenly used way is bending subspace around the ship using shield and hyperdrive technology, added on the Kiron's subspace superpositioning. How is a science far ahead of the Tau'ri. Category:Fleet-Related Category:Science